totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Z jednego starożytnego miasta do drugiego
Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wyścigu na Szczęście... Clipy. '''Don: '''Zwiedziliśmy kolejną stolicę - tym razem Rzym. Ten etap dłużej zajął naszym parom w przemieszczaniu się niż w wykonywaniu wyzwań. Dlaczego? Najpierw wszyscy sobie odpoczywali, bo toczyła się walka o debiut, którą spośród dwudziestu dwóch par (o ile się nie mylę) wygrali... Ponuracy (Brian i Ennui), Tenisowi emeryci (Gerry i Pete) i Bliźniaczki (Amy i Samey). Te pary zadebiutowały. A co było potem? Muriel robiąc wszystkim pizzę skróciła jedyne wyzwanie. :P Survivalowe dziewczyny musiały opuścić program z powodu problemów zdrowotnych Scarlett, za tym wszystkim stał Stiles. Sierra miała za to cały etap jakieś pretensje do Cody'ego. Coś jeszcze? A! Duncan i Kevin się w końcu ogarnęli dzięki Muriel w kościele xD Etap wygrały Anabel i Lucy, a opuścić nas musieli kuzyni - Igor i Dawid. A już dziś kolejny etap... Wyścigu na Szczęście ;) Rzym, Włochy '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dzisiejsza linia startu... Jako pierwsze znowu wystartują Słodkie Modelki! '''1.Miejsce: Anabel i Lucy Lucy: '''Dobra! Co dzisiaj nas czeka? ;) ''' Lucy przeczytała wskazówkę. Lucy: '''Ooo! Lecimy do Aten! Na bank kupowałam tam buty :) '''Anabel: '''Co ty nie powiesz? xD '''Don: '''Ateny - stolica Grecji. Państwo znane z mitologii greckiej, z bogów i półbogów oraz pierwszej starożytnej olimpiady. A i w Atenach była ona dla razy od czasu powrotu. Chociaż w obecnych czasach można powiedzieć o tym kraju więcej. Na uczestników czekają trzy samoloty do Aten, po 7 par na jeden. Startują w odstępie 20 minut, więc kto szybszy ten lepszy ;) '''Anabel: '''Dobra. Ruszamy! :) '''Lucy: '''Zaraz, a zakupy? '''Anabel: '''Krótkie? '''Lucy: '''Króciutkie. Tylko wejdziemy i wyjdziemy, a ja będę miała buciki :) '''Anabel: '''Te czerwone? '''Lucy: '''Ehe. '''Anabel: '''Sama sobie nawet kupię. ;) Anabel i Lucy udały się do sklepu. '''2.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla Kevin: '''Ateny, w porządku. Byłem tam na pielgrzymce. Camilla się do niego uśmiechnęła i patrzyła na niego. '''Kevin: '''Czemu się uśmiechasz? :) Camilla się ocknęła. '''Camilla: '''Aaa, bo też chyba byłam na tej pielgrzymce :P '''Kevin: '''Dziwne, że ciebie tam nie widziałem. '''Camilla: '''Ta, ale nie to chciałam powiedzieć. Kevin chcę powiedzieć, że cię... '''Kevin: '''Dobra, pora iść na lotnisko. A i przepraszam, że ci przerwałem. ''' 3.Miejsce: Jackie i Dakota Jackie: '''Siedem par, które pierwsze się pojawią na lotnisku polecą samolotem nr 1. To idziemy? '''Dakota: '''Lucy i tej drugiej jakoś się nie śpieszy. -.- Wskazała jej wzrokiem Lucy i Anabel wchodzące do sklepu odzieżowego. '''Jackie: '''My chyba będziemy bardziej ogarnięte i od razu pójdziemy na lotnisko. Co nie Dakota? :) Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła, że Dakota udaje się do sklepu, do którego poszły Słodkie Modelki. '''Jackie: '''Dobra. Nie miałam ochoty na zakupy, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru. Jackie pobiegła za Dakotą do sklepu odzieżowego. '''4.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Miłosz drapał się po głowie. Miłosz: '''Babciu, czemu Divy i Słodkie Modelki zamiast na samolot idą do sklepu? '''Muriel: '''Wnusiu xD No jak dlaczego? W końcu to "Divy" i "Słodkie Modelki" xD '''Miłosz: '''Ta, ale szczerze chętnie bym im pomógł w tych zakupach. '''Muriel: '''Wybacz wnusiu, babcia się nie zgadza. '''Miłosz: '''Racja. Wyścig ważniejszy. '''Muriel: '''To w drogę na lotnisko B) Miłosz i Muriel udali się na lotnisko. '''5.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 6.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave Dave: '''Baltazar, Erwin... Co wy tak stoicie? Wasza kolej ;-; '''Gregor: '''Dave, spoko. Mamy dobrą pozycję. '''Dave: '''Ja chcę jeszcze lepszą :) '''Baltazar: '''Czyli mówisz, by jakiś sojusz, z którąś z par założyć? '''Erwin: '''Najlepiej by było. Baltazar podszedł do Dave'a i Gregora. '''Baltazar: '''Cześć. Co powiecie na wspólny sojusz z nami? '''Dave: '''Nie :P ''' Erwin i Gregor czytają wskazówkę. Erwin: '''Dobra, na lotnisko. '''Dave: '''Biegiem! Bliźniacy i Alergicy pobiegli. '''7.Miejsce: Tom i Heather 8.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 9.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 10.Miejsce: Lightning i Jo 11.Miejsce: Noah i Severin 12.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 13.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 14.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 15.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 16.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 17.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 18.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 19.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: '''Ziomal! Co tam pisze? '''Rodney: '''Lot do Aten. To jest w Grecji, tak? '''Ezekiel: '''No, ba! Może się uda spotkać po drodze Anabel. ;) '''Rodney: '''Może. Ezekiel i Rodney udali się na lotnisko. '''20.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: '''Grecja... ''' 21.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: '''Ooo, Super! Sierra, lecimy do Aten :D Sierra nadal była na niego zła. '''Sierra: '''I co w związku z tym? :P '''Cody: '''Pamiętasz, jak wygrałem dla drużyny wyzwanie w tym kraju? ;) '''Sierra: '''A miałeś przegrać ;-; Wszystko robisz na odwrót mój mężu :( '''Cody: '''Dziś postaram się robić bardziej po twojemu. '''Sierra: '''Ta, jasne... '''Cody: '''Sierra, kocham cię... Sierra zaczęła go tulić. '''Sierra: '''I o to mi chodziło! :D Zaczęła go mocno ściskać. ''' Sierra: '''Samolot, szybko! Sierra złapała Cody'ego za rękę i pobiegła. '''Dakota i Jackie Lucy i Anabel Wtem ze sklepu wyszły Divy i Słodkie Modelki. Lucy: 'Naprawdę super butki! Teraz Zeke na pewno cię pokocha xD '''Anabel: '''Pokocha? Przecież po prostu się dobrze dogadujemy, nic z tego raczej nie będzie. '''Dakota: '''Twoja kumpela chodzi z tym dziwadłem Lucy? xD '''Lucy: '''Aha... To wy nas śledziłyście -.- '''Dakota: '''Zakupy robiłyśmy. Tak, jak i wy. Jak podoba wam się moja nowa bluska? ;D '''Lucy: '''Większej nie było? '''Dakota: '''Zaraz pokażę ci... '''Jackie: '''Dobra, dosyć! Jesteśmy w tyle z tego co widzę. W którą stronę do lotniska? Dakota i Lucy wzruszyły ramionami. '''Dakota: '''Przez to wszystko zupełnie zapomniałam gdzie jest xD '''Anabel: '''Dobra, ja wiem. Jackie sprawdziła na mapie w internecie. '''Dakota: '''My te już wiemy ;) Dakota i Jackie oraz Lucy i Anabel śpieszyły na lotnisko. '... Don: '''Do samolotu nr 1 dochodzą pierwsze pary! '''1.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Tom: '''Jesteśmy na miejscu. Heather się rozgląda. '''Heather: '''Wow... Pierwsi :P '''Tom: '''Racja Heather. Nie trudno było wyprzedzić alergików, bliźniaków, babcię z wnukiem oraz powolnego księdza ze swoją zakonnicą. (sarkazm) Wystarczyło się tylko nie dać wyprzedzić :P '''Heather: '''To co powiedziałeś nie było miłe... '''Tom: '''No raczej nie :/ '''Heather: '''Ale mi zaimponowałeś :P '''Tom: '''Ooo, czyli chcesz powiedzieć przez to, że... '''Heather: '''Zajmuję przy oknie! Heather weszła do samolotu. '''Tom: '''Aha, sprytnie. xD Tom wszedł do samolotu nr 1. '''2.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Iris: '''Eva, może zrobimy coś z samolotem nr 2, by nie mogli wystartować? ;) '''Eva: '''Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować w ten sposób z samolotu nr 1, więc nie :) ''' Lekko zadowolona Eva oraz niezadowolona Iris weszły do samolotu. 3.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 4.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Miłosz: '''Lot na pewno potrwa zdecydowanie krócej niż ostatnio z Japonii do Włoszech :) '''Lightning: '''Co ty koleś gadasz? Przecież Japonia jest bliżej shi-Grecja. Jo strzela facepalm'a. '''Miłosz: '''Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić jak? '''Lightning: '''Przecież Japonia sąsiaduje z Paryżem, a Grecja jest najdalej oddalona na wschód. Nie wiedziałeś o tym? Poirytowana Jo wepchała Lightninga do samolotu. '''Jo: '''Nie kompromituj mi się tu... '''Muriel: '''To było chamskie -.- '''Jo: '''Oj tam, oj tam :P Jo weszła do samolotu. '''Miłosz: '''Wsiadamy babciu? :) '''Muriel: '''Dobrze wnusiu. Byle jak najdalej tej baby. Miłosz i Muriel weszli do samolotu. '''5.Miejsce: Kitty i Emma 6.Miejsce: Severin i Noah Kitty: '''Chyba znajdzie się jeszcze czas na małe zdję... '''Emma: '''Kitty... Na tle tak brzydkiego samolotu nie warto. '''Kitty: '''No dobra. Chłopaki, szybciej :) '''Severin: '''Spoko Kitty :) '''Noah: '''Na pewno na miejscu będzie jakieś "olimpijskie" zadanie. A niekoniecznie przepadam za sportem. :P '''Severin: '''Twój błąd. A w ogóle czyja dziś kolej jakby było "Działaj lub Patrz"? Kitty przytuliła Severina. '''Kitty: '''Dziś kolej Noaha xD '''Severin: '''Jejku, prawie mnie wystraszyłaś Kitty xD '''Kitty: '''Heh xD '''Emma: '''To wsiadacie? '''Kitty, Severin i Noah: '''Już. Cała czwórka weszła do samolotu. '''7.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 8.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor 9.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Scott popchał na ziemię Gregora oraz Dave'a. Scott: '''Ha! 7 miejsce = ostatnie wolne miejsca w samolocie nr 1. Scott i Stiles przybili żółwika. '''Scott: '''Nara frajerzy! :P Spryciarze weszli do samolotu nr 1. '''Dave: '''Grr... KURWA! ''' Gregor: Mhm.> Baltazar: '''Co mu jest Gregor? '''Dave: '''A to wszystko przez was, bo zagadaliście nas! -.- Dave popchał Erwina, a Baltazar uderzył Dave'a. '''Baltazar: '''Szacunku do mojego brata może? :P Pomógł wstać Erwinowi. '''Erwin: '''Dzięki brat. '''10.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody Cygan i Brody weszli do samolotu szybciej niż Alergicy i Bliźniacy. ' Gregor i Dave oraz Erwin i Baltazar również zajęli miejsca w samolocie, ale nr 2. 11.Miejsce: Camilla i Kevin 12.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 13.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Francis: '''Nakarmiłaś Michela? '''Clara: '''Tak. A czy ty nakarmiłeś zwierzęta? '''Francis: '''No. To możemy wsiadać :) Clara i Francis (i reszta) wsiedli. '''14.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 15.Miejsce: Sierra i Cody 'Amy i Samey: '''Taak!!! Amy i Samey się uściskały. '''Cody: '''Nie, będziemy musieli lecieć najpóźniejszym :/ '''Sierra: '''Ooo, Amy i Samey? Pogodziłyście się :) '''Amy: '''A co ciebie to obchodzi? :P '''Sierra: '''Sporo, bo w takim razie muszę zaktualizować swój blog. '''Cody: '(szeptem) Sierra... teraz możemy zająć to miejsce w samolocie nr 2, przecież one nie weszły jeszcze. '''Sierra: '''Racja! Cody i Sierra pobiegli do wejścia samolotu nr 2, ale Amy podstawiła Zabawnej Parze nogę i upadli. '''Amy: '''My byłyśmy szybsze. :P '''Samey: '''To było niemiłe Amy :/ '''Amy: '''Chodź, nie gadaj xD Amy i Samey weszli do samolotu nr 2. A po chwili Sierra i Cody zajęli miejsce w samolocie nr 3. ' 16.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 17.Miejsce: Rodney i Ezekiel 18.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 19.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel Dakota: '''Pierwsze i tak już tak pozostanie do końca etapu. :) '''Lucy: '''Nie byłabym tego taka pewna Dakota :P Obydwie te pary zajęły miejsca w samolocie. '''20.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Pete: '''Kondycja już nie taka sama, jak dawniej? xD ''' 21.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Spud: '''Dotarliśmy na lotnisko! :D ''' Wszystkie pary zajęły już miejsca w samolotach. Samolot nr 1 właśnie odleciał, a pozostaje jeszcze czekały. ... Ateny, Grecja Don: '''Samolot nr 1 zbliża się do Aten, nr 2 jest w połowie drogi, a nr 3 właśnie przed chwilą odleciał z Rzymu. Ja już jestem na miejscu B) Dobra, idę załatwić pewną sprawę. Don gdzieś poszedł. '''Samolot nr 3 Rockowcy siedzieli na przeciwko Tenisowych Emerytów. Rock: '''Wreszcie lecimy! Oj, coś czarno widzę dzisiejszy etap :/ '''Gerry: '''A niby dlaczego stary? :P '''Rock: '''Najpóźniejszy lot oraz niekoniecznie dobra dyspozycja jednej osoby z naszego duetu. '''Pete: '''He he he! xD '''Rock: '''I z czego się tak pan śmieje? '''Pete: '''Z ciebie xD '''Gerry: '''Chłopcze, my w do Maroko lecieliśmy samolotem nr 3, a na dodatek nie byliśmy w dobrej dyspozycji. Które miejsce zdobyliśmy? '''Rock: '''17 miejsce. '''Gerry: '''Ale mówię o tym etapie :P '''Rock: '''To 4th, macie rację. ''' ... ' ... Brian: 'Ennui, wyglądasz na lekko poddenerwowanego. '''Ennui: '''Chyba zostawiłem Lokiego we Włoszech... '''Brian: '''Kurczę, współczuję :/ '''Ennui: '''Musimy po niego wrócić. '''Brian: '''Wybacz, ale mamy wyścig. '''Ennui: '''Są rzeczy ważniejsze od tego. '''Brian: '''Sorry, nie pozwolę. '''Ennui: '''Eh... Cody dosiadł się do nich. '''Cody: '''Cześć Ennui, cześć eee... '''Brian: '''Brian. :P '''Cody: '''Tak, właśnie. Kogoś znalazłem, a raczej Sierra znalazła i może do kogoś z was należeć. Pokazał im Lokiego. '''Brian: '''Ooo, twój królik się znalazł Ennui :) '''Ennui: '''Dzięki... Ennui wziął od Cody'ego Lokiego. '''Cody: '''To ja muszę już iść, bo Sierra się niecierpliwi xD Cody odszedł od nich i dosiadł się do Sierry. '''Sierra: '''Cody, mój ty bohaterze! Przytuliła go. '''Cody: '''Ty go znalazłaś, ja tylko dostarczyłem xD '''Sierra: '''Ależ to ty powiedziałeś mi, że Ennui zgubił swojego króliczka. Ty mój króliczku! :) Pocałowała go. '''Cody: '''Cóż, niech ci będzie xD '... Divy oraz Słodkie Modelki siedziały na przeciwko siebie. Lucy i Dakota nieprzyjemnie na siebie spoglądały. Jackie: 'Słuchajcie dziewczyny, trochę wasza kłótnia mnie zaczyna irytować. Mogłybyście przecież dobrze się dogadywać. '''Anabel: '''Właśnie. Tyle rzeczy was łączy łączy :) '''Lucy: '''Sprzeciw! '''Dakota: '''Nie jesteśmy w sądzie Lucy :P '''Lucy: '''Zgłaszam sprzeciw. Otóż ja nie byłam mutantką, więc to na pewno nas nie łączy. '''Dakota: '''Kurczę, czasem żałuję, że nie jestem znutowana. Mogłabym teraz tak tobie... '''Jackie: '''Zmieńmy temat! '''Anabel: '''Macie podobne style ubierania się :) '''Dakota i Lucy: '''NIE! xD '''Dakota: '''Nie lubię tej bluzek. Po prostu trzeba było coś ubrać na zmianę :) '''Lucy: '''Ile masz tych bluzek? Dwie na cały wyścig? xD '''Dakota: '''A to cię nie powinno obchodzić. Jackie, idziedy usiąść w innym miejscu! '''Jackie: '''No dobra. Dakota i Jackie usiadły w innym wolnym miejscu. '''Anabel: '''A sądziłam, że znajdziecie wspólny język. '''Lucy: '''To źle myślałaś. I teraz wiesz dlaczego tak nie lubię twojego "dobrego" kontaktu z tym byłym mutantem Ezekielem. Dakota też była mutantem. '''Anabel: '''Ciekawe, jak doszli do siebie. '''Lucy: '''Hmm... może weszli do sklepu i zamienili się od tak? (pstryknęła palcem) '''Anabel: '''Raczej nie xD '... '''Ezekiel: '''Gdzie ona jest? '''Rodney: '''Ale kto? '''Ezekiel: '''No Ana! '''Rodney: '''A która to, bo nie ogarniam lasek w tym programie? Ezekiel strzelił facepalm'a. ' Samolot nr 2 Amy i Samey słuchały muzyki, a obok nich siedzieli Gregor i Dave. Dave: '''Ty nie wiesz, jak mnie wkurzyła ta dwójka tych idiotów. -.- '''Gregor: '''Wiem, ale spokojnie dostaną nauczkę prędzej czy później. '''Dave: '''Ja chcę ich się pozbyć!!! Amy zdjęła słuchawki. '''Amy: '''Ej, ty! Zamknij się! Już wszyscy tutaj wiedzą jaki jesteś pokrzywdzony. A teraz daj normalnym ludziom słuchać muzyki, dziękuję. Założyła słuchawki. A Dave się nieco uspokoił. ''' ... ' ... Kevin: 'Co tam takiego czytasz Camilla? :) '''Camilla: '''Nic, nic. Zarumieniła się czytając romantyczną powieść z księdzem w roli głównej. '''Kevin: '''Widzę ewidentnie, że coś się z tobą dzieje. Albo się źle czujesz albo się może zakochałaś? '''Camilla: '''Właśnie! Źle się czuję (udaje, że kaszle) '''Kevin: '''Trzeba będzie z tym pójść do lekarza :/ '''Camilla: '''Po wyścigu z tym może. Ok? To nic poważnego. '''Kevin: '''Jak tak uważasz. '... Isabella zajmowała się dzieckiem Clary i Francisa. A Duncan rozmawiał ową dwójką. Duncan: 'Ten program mnie już tak zaskoczył, że aż strach :P '''Francis: '''Każdemu tutaj ciężko się odnaleźć. Sądzę, że nawet te "najsprytniejsze" duety w gronie tylu zawodników zdają się nie pewnie. '''Clara: '''Nie zdziwię się, jak ten program wygra ktoś mało prawdopodobny np. właśnie, ciężko nawet wskazać. xD '''Duncan: '''Wygrają Baltazar i Erwin, bo zdają się najmniej prawdopodobni xD '''Francis: '''Każdy ma na pewno jakieś atuty. Wygra ten kto najlepiej je wykorzysta. '''Duncan: '''Ta, prawda. Co nie żonko? ;) '''Isabella: '''Cii... właśnie zasnął :) '... Baltazar i Erwin czytali gazety. Baltazar sportową, a Erwin ogólną. '''Baltazar: '''Nadal uważasz, żeby z kimś zawrzeć ten sojusz? '''Erwin: '''Najlepiej by było. Zaraz! Pamiętasz 1 odcinek? '''Baltazar: '''Nie xD '''Erwin: '''A ja tak :P Podczas wiosłowania po Wiśle... przecież z Cyganem się dobrze dogadywaliśmy nawet, więc może... Wtem wskoczył do nich zupełnie niespodziewanie Cygan. '''Cygan: '''Dobra, zgadzam się. Możecie z nami być w sojuszu. '''Erwin i Baltazar: '''Poważnie? :O '''Cygan: '''Nie, na niby :P No oczywiście, że na poważnie (please) '''Erwin: '''Rozumiem przez to, że Brody też się zgadza? '''Cygan: '''Spokojnie się zgodzi! :P ' ... ' Samolot nr 1 Scott jadł śniadanie i był dumny. A Stiles rozwiązywać zagadkę logiczną. '''Scott: '''Poco ci to? xD '''Stiles: '''Rozwijam się. :P ' ... Iris: '''Masz może wodę? '''Eva: '''A co skończyła ci się? :P '''Iris: '''Ta i chce mi się bardzo pić. Jakbyś mogła ;) Eva wyciągnęła swoją butelkę z wodą, odkręciła i całą rozlała Iris na głowę. '''Eva: '''Proszę, masz wodę :P '''Iris: '''Kurdę, pamiętałaś xD '...' Samolot nr 1 właśnie wylądował w Atenach. 1.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Ha, pierwsi! ;D '''Stiles: '''To nie koniec etapu :P '''Scott: '''Sztywniak z ciebie... Scott zaczął czytać wskazówkę. '''Scott: '''Pojechać taksówką do Muzeum Akropolu. '''Don: '''Tak, do Muzeum Akropolu! Uczestnicy mają tu dojechać taksówkami i odebrać następną wskazówkę. ;) '''Scott: '''Koleś, szukaj taksówki. '''Stiles: '''Czemu mam szukać skoro już na nas czekają? :P Stiles i Scott pobiegli do taksówki. '''2.Miejsce: Emma i Kitty 3.Miejsce: Noah i Severin Kitty: '''Muzeum? Ciekawe co każą nam tam zrobić? '''Severin: '''To raczej nie będzie jakieś dynamicznie wyzwanie. '''Kitty: '''Zobaczymy :) '''Emma: '''Taksówka! '''Kitty: '''Chłopaki mogą jechać z nami? :) '''Emma: '''Dobra. :P '''4.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 5.Miejsce: Tom i Heather 6.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 7.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo: 'Musiałeś się tak ociągać Lightning? '''Lightning: '''Shi-Lightning mówił, że jest zmęczony tą rozgrzewką. A dziwne, bo lot nie wydawał się tak długi. '''Jo: '''Czemu miał być dłuższy? '''Lightning: '''Przecież z Włoszech do Grecji na dalekim wschodzie powinno się jechać z jakieś... '''Jo: '''Weź przestań pieprzyć i daj mi przeczytać wskazówkę... Muzeum Akropolu, ruszamy! '''Lightning: '''Akro... czego? Jo wzięła go ze sobą i wsiedli do taksówki, jak i inne pary 1-7 i taksówki odjechały. '... Don: '''Kiedy pierwsze siedem par zmierza taksówkami do muzeum, pary z trzeciego lotu są już w coraz bliżej Aten... ;) '''Samolot nr 3 Spud: 'Rock!!! Rock słuchał głośniej, rockowej muzyki i nie słyszał swojego kumpla. '''Spud: '''ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!!!!!!!! Rock ściągnął słuchawki. '''Rock: '''Co jest?! '''Spud: '''Widzę ląd! :D Rock zerknął przez okno samolotu. '''Rock: '''No lecimy już nad Grecją i co? Myślałem, że jak tak wołasz, to zbliżamy się już do Aten :P '''Spud: '''Aha. Spud spojrzał przez okno. '''Spud: '''Biednie wygląda ta Grecja :P '... Pete: '''Gerry, nie widziałeś gdzieś moich kąpielówek? '''Gerry: '''A poco ci one w Atenach? '''Pete: '''A tak... popływać sobie na basenie po zakończeniu etapu xD ''' ... Ezekiel: '''Rodney sądzisz, że jest w samolocie nr 1 czy nr 2? '''Rodney: '''Anabel i Lucy? '''Ezekiel: '''Nom. '''Rodney: '''Nie mam pojęcia. A czemu nie tu? '''Ezekiel: '''ZIOOOOOOOOOOM! Przecież one wygrały ostatnio, więc logicznie, że są w samolocie nr 1 lub nr 2 :P '''Rodney: '''To dlaczego wcześniej mnie pytałeś gdzie są? '''Ezekiel: '''Nie wpadłem na to od razu xD Jesteś głodny? '''Rodney: '''Tak. Ezekiel dał mu kanapkę. '''Rodney: '''Dzięki Zeke. A niedaleko Ezekiela i Rodney'a siedziały właśnie Lucy i Anabel. '''Anabel: '''Czy przypadkiem nie słyszałam Zeke'a? Czy tylko mi się wydawało? '''Lucy: '''Pewnie ci się wydawało xD ''' ... Dakota: 'Jackie mam do ciebie takie pytanie. '''Jackie: '''Pytaj śmiało. '''Dakota: '''Gdzie są Igor i Dawid? Nigdzie ich dziś nie widziałam :/ '''Jackie: '''To ty nie wiedziałaś, że wczoraj odpadli? :O '''Dakota: '''ODPADLI!? Kurczę, przynajmniej wiem kto wczoraj odpadł. Wywaliliby w pary w jednym dniu? O_o '''Jackie: '''Tak było. '''Dakota: '''To nie dobrze, bo chciałam Igorowi coś powiedzieć, a już go nie ma :/ '''Jackie: '''Zadzwonić możesz :) '''Dakota: '''Mam go usuniętego z kontaktów xD '''Jackie: '''Ja go mam i pożyczę ci na chwilę telefon. '''Dakota: '''Ooo, dzięki :) '''Jackie: '''A co? Chcesz się z nim pogodzić? '''Dakota: '''Eee... może xD Ale chciałabym z nim zakończyć spór o pewną sprawę w szkole. '''Jackie: '''Jasne. Jackie dała Dakocie telefon, po czym ta zaczęła rozmawiać przez telefon z Igorem. '... Samolot nr 2 wylądował w Atenach. 8.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 9.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor Dave wziął wskazówkę, ale Amy mu ją wyrwała z pośpiechu. Dave: '''EJ! -.- '''Amy: '''Weź sobie następną :P '''Samey: '''Sorry, za nią. '''Amy: '''Do taksówki, szybko siostra! '''Samey: '''Już, już. Pobiegły do taksówki. '''Dave: '''Ona też mnie wkurza! Nie dziwne, że ta druga ją otruła jabłkiem - zrobiłbym to samo :) '''Gregor: '''Muzeum Akropolu, taksówka! Dave i Gregor pobiegli. '''10.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 11.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan 12.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 13.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 14.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin Baltazar: 'Taxi... może tą pojedziemy? '''Erwin: '''Nie mamy zbytnio czasu na rozmyślanie. Hmm... '''Cygan: '''Bliźniaki - chodźcie do naszej! '''Baltazar i Erwin: '''Spk. '''Brody: '''Super! Dodatkowo jedna para ziomków! ;) Wszyscy wsiedli i taksówki odjechały. '... Muzeum Akropolu Pierwsze osoby pojawiły się już w Muzeum Akropolu. 1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 2.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Sportowcy oraz Przebiegłe dziewczyny ścigały się do skrzynki. Minimalnie szybsze okazały się dziewczyny. Lightning: '''Shi-wyprzedziły nas Jo ._. '''Iris: '''Zadanie wspólne... '''Jo: '''Zbudować boską rzeźbę!? xD '''Don: '''Tak. Znajdujemy się w muzeum Akropolu, gdzie dziś mają trafić rzeźby zbudowane przez nasze pary. Co w nich takiego "boskiego"? Pomijając fakt, że będą to rzeźby bogów greckich, to... kawałki, z których je zbudują są zrobione z bardzo cennego materiału sprowadzonego z Azji. Podpisałem właśnie dokument, który mówi, że jeśli któryś element rzeźby ulegnie chociaż minimalnemu uszkodzeniu... ja ponoszę karę finansową jako gospodarz tego programu. Jest monitoring, więc to będzie widoczne. A dla pary, która wyrządzi tą szkodę... '''Iris: '''Oficjalna dyskwalifikacja z programu :P '''Eva: '''Proszę! Pomyśleli o również o tym <3 '''Jo: '''Dobra... Zobaczyła 21 stert z elementami do rzeźby na specjalnym szklanym talerzu. '''Jo: '''Jakakolwiek! Obydwie pary udały się do najbliższych stert. '''3.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Heather: '''Tylko nie upuść nic, bo zostaniemy wyeliminowani :P '''Tom: '''Heather, możesz być spokojna ;) Może bogini Atena? Ona tak samo, jak ty jest mądra i waleczna. :) '''Heather: '''Ależ wazeliniarz z ciebie... (please) Poszli układać rzeźbę bogini Ateny. '''4.Miejsce: Noah i Severin 5.Miejsce: Kitty i Emma 6.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Miłosz: '''Którąkolwiek babciu? '''Muriel: '''Nie, nie, nie. Dionizosa chcę :) '''Miłosz: '''Dlaczego? xD '''Muriel: '''Mi się on podoba. Brzydki jest, ale tak, jak ja lubi wino :D '''Miłosz: '''Dobra. Ciekawe, '''7.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Dyskwalifikacja? ;D ''' ... Tymczasem ostatni samolot wylądował w stolicy Grecji. 15.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 16.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel Jackie: '''Do taksówki! '''Dakota: '''Widzę taką :) Pobiegły, a Lucy i Anabel im ją zajęły. '''Lucy: '''Szybsze! :) Odjechały. '''Dakota: '''Przegięły -.- '''Jackie: '''Do następnej! Weszły do następnej taksówki. '''17.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Ezekiel: '''Czy ja tu widziałem Anabel? Rodney złapał go na kaptur do taksówki. '''18.Miejsce: Rock i Spud Spud: '''TAXI! TAXI!!! '''Rock: '''Tam jest! Udali się do taksówki. '''19.Miejsce: Pete i Gerry Gerry: '''Ta jest wolna, szybko! Gerry i Pete pobiegli. '''20.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 21.Miejsce: Sierra i Cody Ennui: 'Dzięki za znalezienie Lokiego. '''Sierra: '''He he he... xD Nie ma sprawy :) Chcecie pojechać ze mną i moim kochanym Cody'm? ;) '''Ennui i Brian: '''Nie. '''Sierra: '''Dobra :/ Zabawna Para oraz Ponuracy wsiedli do taksówek. Tym samym wszyscy uczestnicy odjechali z lotniska. '... Muzeum Akropolu Do muzeum dorarły pary z drugiego samolotu. 8.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Isabella kończyła czytać wskazówkę. Duncan: '''Dobra, do tej. Duncan i Isabella szybko zaczęli układać rzeźbę z elementów. '''9.Miejsce: Amy i Samey Samey: '''Zbudować rzeźbę z... '''Amy: '''Dobra, idziemy budować tą. Amy pobiegła, a Samey za nią poszła. '''Samey: '''Ale czekaj, tu pisze, że trzeba być ostrożnym z tymi elementami. Za ich uszkodzenie jest dyskwalifikacja. '''Amy: '''Dzięki, że mówisz xD A teraz podaj mi ten element. Samey podała Amy element rzeźby. '''10.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 11.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 12.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 13.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor Gregor: '''Którą bierzemy? '''Dave: '''Taką najłatwiejszą do zbudowania. '''Gregor: '''Może którąkolwiek? Tracimy czas. '''Dave: '''NIE! Bierzemy tą! '''Gregor: '''Dobra. Pobiegli do najdalej oddalonej sterty. ''' 14.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Clara: 'Dobra. Osiem stanowisk jeszcze nie zajętych. '''Francis: '''Demeter? '''Clara: '''Jasne. Podbiegli tam i zaczęli budować, a dziecko było pod opieką ich psa. '... Tymczasem pierwsze pary skończyły budowę rzeźby. 1.Miejsce: Iris i Eva 2.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Iris: '''Gotowa ;D Przybiła pionę z Evą. '''Eva: '''Szybko się z tym uporałyśmy :P '''Lightning: '''Shi-Lightning! I co? Tym razem na 100% policzyłem dobrze wszystkie elementy :D Jo i Eva odebrały wskazówkę od pracownika Muzeum Akropolu. '''Eva: '''Dojechać do Stadionu Olimpijskiego gdzie czeka na was następna wskazówka. '''Jo: '''Na rowerach? '''Lightning: '''A co to w ogóle jest rower? Jo strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Jo: '''Daj w końcu... Iris i Eva wyszły z Muzeum i odjechały rowerem. Jo i Lightning szybko wyszli z budynku i wsiedli na jeden z podstawionych rowerów. '''3.Miejsce: Kitty i Emma 4.Miejsce: Noah i Severin Siostry ułożyły swoją rzeźbę. Chwilę poczekały na Noah i Severina, którzy już kończyli. Severin: 'Gotowa! Otrzymali wskazówki. '''Emma: '''Na rower! '''Kitty: '''Mogę prowadzić? '''Emma: '''Niech ci będzie :P '''Severin: '''W takim razie ja poprowadzę u nas. '''Kitty: '''Będę szybsza ;) '''Severin: '''Nie powiedziałbym :) Romantycy i Siostry wyszli z Muzeum. '... Do budynku, w którym miało miejsce pierwsze zadanie zaczęły dochodzić ostatnie pary. 15.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 16.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel Dakota: '''Teraz by jesteśmy lepsze ;) '''Lucy: '''Czyżby, że sama nie wiesz, że... '''Anabel: '''Nie ma czasu Lucy, układamy tą! Złapała ją za rękę. '''Lucy: '''Przecież nie ma pośpiechu. ''' Dakota i Jackie również pobiegły do jednej ze stert. 17.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete Gerry: '''Mówiłeś, że masz wyglądy bogów greckich i rzymskich w jednym palcu. '''Pete: '''To teraz zobaczysz, że mówiłem prawdę :P Gerry i Pete podeszli do najbliższego wolnego stanowiska. '''18.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra 19.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 20.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Brian: '''Rzeźby Hadesa nikt nie wziął. '''Ennui: '''Cóż, jest nas... Brian i Ennui podeszli do miejsca z elementami do rzeźby Hadesa i zaczęli budować. '''Ennui: '''Wow... ''' 21.Miejsce: Rodney i Ezekiel Rodney: '''Eee... wszystkie wydają się zajęte. Rodney sprawdza jeszcze raz. '''Ezekiel: '''Tam jest! '''Rodney: '''Gdzie? Aaa, to szybko! Rodney złapał Ezekiela pod pachę. '''Ezekiel: '''Eee... kolo! Puszczaj! Rodney tam dobiegł i zaczął sam układać z pośpiechu. ''' ... Po pewnym czasie każda para pomału kończyła swoją rzeźbę. 5.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: '''I piękne <3 '''Sierra: '''Ach, ta rzeźba... Mogę ją sobie wziąć na pamiątkę? Pracownik muzeum kiwa głową na "nie". '''Cody: '''Co powiesz Sierra na małą przejażdżkę rowerem? '''Sierra: '''Wchodzę w to! Gdzie ten rower!? '''Cody: '''Tam! Pobiegli. '''6.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 7.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz Gerry: 'Heh, i tak się układa rzeźby! '''Pete: '''Nara wam! :P Przybił piątkę z Pete. Po czym pobiegli po rower. '''Muriel: '(do siebie) No nieźle się panowie sprężyli :) '''Miłosz: '''Babciu, muszę przyznać, że rzeźba Dionizosa naprawdę w całości prezentuje się imponująco. :) Chciał zrobić zdjęcie, ale pracownik muzeum dał mu po łapach i ofiarował wskazówkę. '''Miłosz: '''Przepraszam. Babciu! Muriel odwróciła się do Miłosza. '''Muriel: '''Za co mnie przepraszasz wnusiu? Nic złego nie zrobiłeś chyba? '''Miłosz: '''Nic xD Rzeźba skończona. '''Muriel: '''Gdzie teraz? '''Miłosz: '''Na rower do stadionu olimpijskiego. '''Muriel: '''A gdzie są te rowery, bo ja ich tu nie widzę. Albo nie... widzę! Wskazała na miniaturowe rowerki. '''Miłosz: '''To zabytki... Prawdziwe rowery są na zewnątrz. '''Muriel: '''To ruchy! :) Miłosz i Muriel opuścili muzeum. '''8.Miejsce: Isabella i Duncan Isabella sprawdzała czy rzeźba nie ma zadrapań itp. Duncan: '''Wszystko jest ok Isa :P '''Isabella: '''Musiałam się upewnić tylko. xD Dała mu całusa. '''Duncan: '''Na stadion! Pobiegli. '''9.Miejsce: Heather i Tom Tom: '''I głowa, wygląda nieźle. Co nie? ;) '''Heather: '''Dłużej się nie dało? :P Heather odebrała wskazówkę. '''Tom: '''Ooo, lubię jeździć na rowerze. '''Heather: '''Super, to prowadzisz. Pobiegli po rower. '''10.Miejsce: Gregor i Dave Gregor: '''Dave, podaj mi "prawą rękę" już prawie kończymy. Dave rzucił mu ten ostatni element. A Gregor ledwo złapał. '''Gregor: '''Spokojnie, przecież musimy być ostrożni. '''Dave: '''By wypaść tym samym z top10? Nie :P '''Gregor: '''Ok, skończone! '''Dave: '''Rowery? Serio? (please) Szybko pobiegli. '''11.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 12.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 13.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel 14.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 15.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody 16.Miejsce: Francis i Clara 17.Miejsce: Amy i Samey 18.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 19.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian Ennui: '''Dobra, pora na nas. Udali się po rower. ''' 20.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott 21.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney Scott: 'Piąte podejście i... Pracownik muzeum daje wskazówkę Scottowi. '''Scott: '''Supcio! :D Stiles strzela go w twarz i zabrał mu wskazówkę. '''Stiles: '''Spowolniłeś nas w tym zadaniu kompletnie. :P Stadion olimpijski... '''Ezekiel: '''Ziomek!!! Głowa o 360 stopni! Rodney poprawił, ale nie umiejętnie. '''Rodney: '''To jak mam w końcu zrobić? '''Ezekiel: '''Po pierwsze mnie puść. Rodney puścił Zeke'a. Po czym on poprawił głowę i odebrał prędko wskazówkę. '''Ezekiel: '''Jesteśmy na końcu, biegiem ziom! Jednak Ezekiel i Rodney w biegu zderzyli się ze Scottem i Stilesem. '''Scott: '''Wy frajerzy... Jednak szybko cała czwórka wstała i odjechała na rowerach do stadionu. '... Stadion Olimpijski W stadionie olimpijskim zameldowały się pierwsze pary. 1.Miejsce: Noah i Severin 2.Miejsce: Kitty i Emma Kitty: '''Juhu! Jesteśmy na razie najlepsi! :) '''Noah: '''Obawiam się, że w naszym przypadku to tak długo nie potrwa... :/ Spojrzał dwukołowe pojazdy z dwoma końmi. '''Severin: '''Działaj lub Patrz... "Wyścig Rydwanów"? '''Emma: '''Poważne? '''Noah: '''No to piękne (sarkazm) '''Don: '''Tak, wyścig rydwanów, czyli dwukołowy pojazd konny xD Była to dyscyplina w starożytnych igrzyskach olimpijskich... chyba najbardziej wymagająca w tamtych czasach. Członek pary, który nie walczył z wojownikiem Sumo w Japonii, dziś musi przejechać na rydwanie całą bieżnię, czyli tzn. jedno pełne kółko, a raczej owal xD Gdy zadanie zostanie ukończone para biegnie do dzisiejszej strefy luzu. Ostatni w strefie luzu może opuścić program! '''Noah: '''Nie można się zamienić? xD '''Severin: '''Sorry kolego, ale twoja kolej :/ '''Emma: '''Noah... Wiem, że nie jest to dla ciebie łatwe zadanie, ale poradzisz sobie :) '''Noah: '''Przecież to zadanie jest niewykonalne! '''3.Miejsce: Jo i Lightning Jo i Lightning wysiedli z roweru. Jo: '''No dobra, co teraz... '''4.Miejsce: Iris i Eva Eva: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Hamuj! Hamuj! '''Iris: '''Próbuję... Aaa!!! Przebiegłe dziewczyny się rozbiły o trybuny. '''Romantycy i Siostry: '''Auć! :/ '''Lightning: '''Shi-auć :P '''Jo: '''Heh, mają nauczkę xD '''Kitty: '''A co to ma znaczyć? >:( '''Jo: '''Nic :P Iris i Eva dotarły do reszty, trochę kręciło im się w głowach, ale poza tym nic poważnego. ''' Iris: '''Eva, teraz się popiszesz. Wskakuj na rydwan :P ''' Jo: 'Działaj lub Patrz... wyścig... OMG! Lightning, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak na tym się jeździ? '''Lightning: '''A co to jest? '''Jo: '''Rydwan... '''Lightning: '''Aaa, coś takiego było kiedyś na olimpiadzie. Chyba z jakieś... Lightning liczy. '''Jo: '''Na rydwan ptasi móżdżku :P '''Lightning: '''No już dobra, dobra. Lightning, Eva oraz Kitty zajęli miejsca w rydwanie. '''Kitty: '''Ooo, jest pas bezpieczeństwa! Uff! Kitty zapięła nim się wokół swojego pasa. '''Kitty: '''Noah, śmiało. '''Noah: '''Może i jest pas bezpieczeństwa, ale on w każdej chwili może pęknąć i co wtedy? '''Emma: '''Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu wykonaj zadanie. Nie dla Severina, nie dla mnie, ale dla własnej satysfakcji. :) '''Noah: '''No dobra :) Emma i Noah pocałowali się, po czym Noah zajął miejsce w rydwanie. '''Iris: '''Evka, a ty się nie zapinasz? '''Eva: '''Pasy są dla frajerów! Potrafię to zadanie wykonać normalnie :P Złapała za lejce i konie nagle ruszyły, ale Eva od razu wypadła z rydwanu. '''Iris: '''JPRDL... '''Eva: '''Wracać mi tu! Eva zaczęła gonić konie. Tymczasem Kitty, Lightning wystartowali, a chwilę po nich Noah. '... Pozostaje pary zaczęły pojawiać się stadionie. 5.Miejsce: Dakota i Jackie 6.Miejsce: Lucy i Anabel Anabel: '''I znowu w czołówce :) '''Lucy: '''I widzisz? Można? Można ;) '''Dakota: '''My też do niej wracamy. A! I jutro wyzywam cię na pojedynek na najlepszą kreację, więc się przygotuj ;) Anabel i Jackie, będziecie oceniać :) '''Lucy: '''Zgadzam się, ale tylko my dwie bierzemy udział czy wszystkie dziewczyny? '''Dakota: '''No oczywiście, że tylko my :P '''Jackie: '''Dakota, wskazówka... '''Dakota: '''No i? '''Jackie: '''Twoja kolej. '''Lucy: '''A rydwan? A co to w ogóle jest? Taki wielofunkcyjny wózek sklepowy? Jackie strzela facepalm'a. '''Dakota: '''Co ty gadasz? Przecież oczywiste jest to, że to taki rodzaj trąbki. :) Anabel strzela facepalm'a. Lekko poirytowane Jackie i Anabel wskazują swoim partnerkom rydwany. '''Dakota i Lucy: '''Aaa!!! '''Anabel i Jackie: '''Szybko! Po czym prędko do nich pobiegły. '''7.Miejsce: Dave i Gregor Gregor: '''Twoja kolej. '''Dave: '''Kurczę, dlaczego dziś akurat padło na mnie... Powoli zmierzał do rydwanu. '''8.Miejsce: Baltazar i Erwin 9.Miejsce: Cygan i Brody Baltazar: '''Moja kolej? Powinienem dać radę. '''Erwin: '''Niestety moja :/ '''Baltazar: '''Cóż, poradzisz sobie brat. '''Cygan: '''Poradzisz sobie. Brody będzie was minimalnie wyprzedzał. Cygan dał Brody'emu karmę dla koni. '''Cygan: '''Wiesz co masz robić? '''Brody: '''Nie bardzo. Cygan szepnął u na ucho. '''Brody: '''Ok, teraz już wiem. '''10.Miejsce: Cody i Sierra Cody: '''Sierra to chyba twoja kolej. Twój rydwan cze... Zaczął się rozglądać i zobaczył, że Sierra już wystartowała ze swoim rydwanem. '''Sierra: '''Wio, koniki! '''Cody: '''Dajesz Sierra! '''11.Miejsce: Tom i Heather 12.Miejsce: Kevin i Camilla 13.Miejsce: Duncan i Isabella 14.Miejsce: Rock i Spud 15.Miejsce: Gerry i Pete 16.Miejsce: Muriel i Miłosz 17.Miejsce: Ezekiel i Rodney 18.Miejsce: Ennui i Brian 19.Miejsce: Stiles i Scott Scott: '''Dlaczego zajmujemy jedno z ostatnich miejsc, mimo że wystartowaliśmy z samolotu nr 1?! '''Stiles: '''Sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie i... wskakuj na rydwan. '''Scott: '''Scarlett miała rację. :) Jesteś totalnym... '''Stiles: '''NA RYDWAN!!! -.- '''20.Miejsce: Francis i Clara Francis: '''Wreszcie na miejscu. Clara otarła mu czoło, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. ''' Clara: 'Dobra, moja kolej. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. Clara dała dziecko Francisowi, które nagle zaczęło płakać ku niezadowoleniu innych. '''Isabella: '''Ja popilnuję może? '''Francis: '''Dobra. Isabella wzięła dziecko, które nagle przestało płakać. '''Francis: '(do siebie) Hmm... :( '''21.Miejsce: Amy i Samey Amy: 'Co? Jesteśmy ostatnie!? '''Samey: '''Tak. To moja wina, pomyliłam drogę. '''Amy: '''No już dobra... Działaj lub Patrz. To będzie pierwsze takie nasze wyzwanie, Samey napraw swój błąd. '''Samey: '''Dobra, ale mam obawy. '''Amy: '''Samey albo nie... Sammy nie masz się czego obawiać, tylko zrób swoje. '''Samey: '''Dobrze, nie zawiodę cię siostro. Samey weszła na rydwan, zapięła się i ruszyła. '... Eva zmierzała z końmi do startu. Eva: '''Dobrze koniki! Jaka ja jestem z was dumna! :) Eva ucałowała obydwa konie. Iris widząc to niemal nie wybuchła śmiechem. '''Eva: '''Już jesteśmy na miejscu. Zrobicie o co proszę, a dostaniecie coś dobrego. Tak? Super :) ''' Eva wskoczyła na rydwan i wystartowała. Tymczasem Lightning i Kitty zbliżali się do mety. Kitty: '''Już blisko! :) '''Emma: '''Tak, Kitty świetnie! '''Severin: '''Wyprzedzisz go! ;) '''Kitty: '''Staram się. '''Lightning: '''Shi-po moim trupie! '''1.Miejsce: Jo i (Lightning) 2.Miejsce: Emma i (Kitty) Lightning dojechał rydwanem jako pierwszy do mety, a Kitty tuż za nim. Lightning: '''Shi-boom! PIERWSZY! :D '''Jo: '''Wow... Dobra, teraz do strefy luzu mięśniaku! Szybko pobiegli. Siostry też miały zamiar, ale... '''3.Miejsce: Severin i (Noah) Noah dojechał do mety. Noah: '''Udało mi się! '''Severin: '''Dobra robota Noah. '''Emma: '''Jestem z ciebie taka dumna :) Emma uściskała Noaha. '''Noah: '''To co? Strefa luzu? '''4.Miejsce: Francis i (Clara) 5.Miejsce: Cody i (Sierra) Francis: 'Clara? '''Cody: '''Sierra? Wtem Clara i Sierra dojechały do mety. '''Clara: '''Nawet całkiem przyjemnie było. Odebrała dziecko od Isabelli. '''Clara: '''Dzięki Isa. '''Isabella: '''Nie ma sprawy ;) '''Sierra: '''Jak mi poszło? :) '''Cody: '''W strefie luzu ci powiem. Romantycy, Siostry, Miłośnicy Zwierząt oraz Zabawna Para zaczęli biec do strefy luzu. Tymczasem w połowie drogi były Lucy i Dakota. '''Dakota: '''But ci się rozwiązał Lucy. ;) '''Lucy: '''Hę? Serio? Schyliła się, a ta ją wyprzedziła. '''Lucy: '''Aha. Wiec, że Lucy nie daje za wygraną. ;) Przyśpieszyła. '... Don pił koktajl w strefie luzu. Don: '''Ach, pyszności :) Zaraz... Widzę jakąś parę, hmm... a teraz już widzę pięć par. '''1.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jo i Lightning! Don: '''Sportowcy, moje gratulację wygrywacie etap! :D '''Jo: '''TAK! Jo z radości znokautowała Lightninga. ''' 2.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Cody i Sierra! Don: 'Cody i Sierro, macie drugie miejsce. '''Cody i Sierra: '''Juhu! '''Sierra: '''To jak mi poszło w tym wyzwaniu z rydwanem? :) '''Cody: 'Świetnie. Nie zajęlibyśmy tak wysokiego miejsca gdyby nie ty. Sierra się zarumieniła. '''3.Miejsce... ... ... ..Severin i Noah! 4.Miejsce... ... ... ..Emma i Kitty! Don: '''Romantycy - 3rd! Siostry - 4th! Czy wy ciągle musicie trzymać się razem i zajmować sąsiednie miejsca? :P '''Severin: '''Tak już jest Don. '''Kitty: '''Wspólne selfie na tle stadionu? ;) '''Severin: '''Chętnie :) '''Kitty: '''Emma, Noah? '''Emma i Noah: '''Podziękujemy. '''5.Miejsce... ... ... ..Francis i Clara! Don: 'Francis i Clara, 5 miejsce. '''Clara: '''Miło :) '''Francis: '''Dobra, czas nakarmić zwierzątka. '... Tymczasem na stadionie reszta par wciąż ścigała się wokół bieżni na rydwanach. Jednak były coraz bliżej końca. Gerry: '''Pete, dajesz czadu! 6.miejsce w naszym zasięgu! :D ''' Gerry: '''Pete szybciej! '''Muriel: '''Miłosz, Miłosz pięknie! Jedziesz z tym dziadem! O taak! Muriel przez przypadek uderzyła w Gerrego łokciem przez to kibicowanie Miłoszowi. '''Muriel: '''Oj, bardzo przepraszam Gerry. Wszystko wporzo? Podniosła go. A Gerry po ocknięciu się zaczął się na nią gapić maślanymi oczyma. '''Muriel: '''Najmocniej przepraszam. Poniosło mnie troszkę. xD '''6.Miejsce: Gerry i (Pete) 7.Miejsce: Muriel i (Miłosz) Pete i Miłosz niemal w tym samym czasie dojechali do mety. Muriel: '''To będę się zbierała :) '''Miłosz: '''Babciu? '''Muriel: '''Już biegnę. Muriel i Miłosz pobiegli. '''Pete: '''Gerry! Gerry gapił się na wychodzącą ze stadionu Muriel. '''Pete: '''Skończyłem już :P Dał mu w twarz, po czym Gerry się ocknął. '''Pete: '''Co tobie? '''Gerry: '''Nic. Skończyłeś? '''Pete: '''Ta. '''8.Miejsce: Iris i (Eva) Eva dojechała do mety. Eva: 'Dobre koniki! :D Zaraz wam coś dam. :) Eva zaczęła karmić konie. '''Iris: '''Eva -.- '''Eva: '(do Iris) Co? Chwila, obiecałam :P Iris strzeliła facepalm'a. '''Gerry: '''To na co jeszcze czekasz? Biegiem! '''Eva: '''Już! '''Iris: '''Szybko! Przebiegłe Dziewczyny oraz Tenisowi Emeryci zaczęli biec do strefy luzu. '''9.Miejsce: Cygan i (Brody) 10.Miejsce: Baltazar i (Erwin) Brody oraz Erwin dojechali do mety. Brody: '''Yay! '''Baltazar: '''Ten sojusz to był bardzo dobry pomysł. '''Cygan: '''Logiczne chyba :P Erwin i Baltazar oraz Cygan i Brody opuścili stadion. A tymczasem reszta również dojeżdżała do mety. '''11.Miejsce: Kevin i (Camilla) 12.Miejsce: Isabella i (Duncan) 13.Miejsce: Anabel i (Lucy) 14.Miejsce: Jackie i (Dakota) 15.Miejsce: Amy i (Samey) 16.Miejsce: Rock i (Spud) 17.Miejsce: Brian i (Ennui) 18.Miejsce: Rodney i (Ezekiel) 19.Miejsce: Heather i (Tom) Heaher: '''Czemu tak długo? '''Tom: '''Bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie mogłem szybciej :/ Pobiegli. '''20.Miejsce: Gregor i (Dave) 21.Miejsce: Stiles i (Scott) Dave: 'Wreszcie! '''Gregor: '''Teraz szybko do strefy luzu (kaszle) '''Stiles: '''Scott, specjalnie spowolniałeś rydwan -.- '''Scott: '''Zrobiłbym to, by odpaść? Ogarnij się :P Alergicy oraz Spryciarze jak najszybciej opuścili stadion olimpijski. '... Don: '''Ooo, kolejne pary się zbliżają do strefy luzu :) '''6.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Muriel i Miłosz! Don: '''Muriel i Miłosz, 6 miejsce! '''Muriel: '''No i zajebiście! :) Uściskała Miłosza. '''7.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Iris i Eva! Don: '''Przebiegłe dziewczyny Iris i Eva, 7 miejsce. ''' 8.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gerry i Pete! Don: '''Gerry i Pete zajmujecie bardzo dobre, jak na was... 8 miejsce! :D '''Gerry: '''Fajnie :> '''Pete: '''Ta, może być. Do Dona zadzwonił właśnie telefon. '''Don: '''Hello, słucham? Cóż, obawiałem się tego :/ '''9.Miejsce... ... ... ..Baltazar i Erwin! 10.Miejsce... ... ... ..Cygan i Brody! 11.Miejsce... ... ... ..Rock i Spud! 12.Miejsce... ... ... ..Anabel i Lucy! 13.Miejsce... ... ... ..Isabella i Duncan! 14.Miejsce... ... ... ..Jackie i Dakota! 15.Miejsce... ... ... ..Heather i Tom! 16.Miejsce... ... ... ..Amy i Samey! 17.Miejsce... ... ... ..Kevin i Camilla! 18.Miejsce... ... ... ..Brian i Ennui! Don: '''Ponuracy, 18 miejsce. ''' 19.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Gregor i Dave! Dave: '''Taak! Jesteśmy w grze! :) '''Gregor: '''No ledwo. Uff! '''Dave: '''Jutro powinniśmy poradzić sobie zdecydowanie lepiej :P '''Don: '''Obawiam się, że nie będzie takiej okazji. Jesteście oficjalnie zdyskwalifikowani z Wyścigu. '''Dave: '''WHAT!?!?!?!? '''Gregor: '''Don, nie rozumiem. O co chodzi? '''Don: '''Otóż dostałem telefon z muzeum w tej sprawie. Wasza rzeźba była lekko porysowana, przez co nie zaświeciła na próbie. Musiałem zapłacić karę :/ Sorry, ale będziemy musieli się pożegnać. '''Dave: '''To kurwa nie fair! -.- '''Gregor: '''Spokojnie Dave... '''19.Miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Rodney i Ezekiel! 20.Miejsce... ... ... ..Scott i Stiles! Don: '''Rodney i Ezekiel, 19 miejsce! '''Ezekiel: '''Spk, a nie widziałeś gdzieś Anabel? '''Don: '''Kilka minut temu tu przybyła. '''Ezekiel: '''Ziomal, dzięki B) '''Stiles: '''Jesteśmy na ostatnim miejscu? -.- '''Scott: '''Pech. Stiles wkurzył się na Scotta i go popchał na ziemię. '''Don: '''Stiles i Scott... zostajecie w grze! Normalnie byście odpadli, ale była dyskwalifikacja i zostajecie w grze. Gdzie okrzyki radości? '''Stiles: '''Fajnie :| '''Scott: '''Ta świetnie -.- '''Don: '''A was Alergicy żegnam. ''' Don: '''20 par wściąż w grze! Co będzie dalej? Dowiecie się oglądając następne odcinki... '''Wyścigu na Szczęście!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wyścig na Szczęście - Odcinki